Blue Flames Rise Revamp
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: More than just the Core Four were brought over to Auradon with Ben's proclamation. The daughter of Hades tagged along with the others. However, she was never in on the plan to steal the wand. She has her own evil scheme to complete. Will Auradon survive the two schemes to end the country? Or will it fall to the blue flames?
1. Chapter 1

Blue Flames Rise

Chapter 1

**A/N: Now that I finally watched D3, I'm just going to slightly adjust this chapter and the rest of this story to fit D3 in more. All I previously known about D3 when I originally wrote this chapter is that Audrey is evil, Ben proposes to Mal, and Hades is Mal's father. My plan is to post on Saturdays, but it may be off because I have a full time job and work five days a week. Hopefully you guys like this! Thank you to those who reviewed on the first day And to answer the question as to if this is the same story as my original Blue Flames Rise, it is slightly different in the sense that Mal always knew about Hadley even though Auradon didn't and that I have it set in D1. I'm still working out all the changes at the moment.**

_Auradon has never been the best at keeping records. I guess that's why I've been able to slip in with my sister and her crew. Or maybe Auradon really is soft enough to let an extra kid from the Isle stay in their precious good country. The broken leg probably helped my case. It's kind of hard to not look like a pathetic, harmless kid when you can't even stand up on your own. Working knees are apparently a useful thing to have. All I know for sure, besides the working legs thing, is that Auradon is so different from the Isle. And I never want to go back there. My name is Hadley and this is my story._

Scheming has always been Maleficent's thing. Over the last twenty years, all of her escape plans failed. But that is about to change. Maybe. The soon to be King is letting four children onto the mainland. One being her Mal. Maybe one of her daughters will finally do something right. Stealing the want should be easy enough for the four teens. Despite how much they were arguing it.

A fourteen year old girl was left sitting on the cracked steps of Bargain Castle watching for the limo. The only useful job Maleficent could think of for her. The girl normally is the one stealing and gathering information on rival gangs. The blue haired demigod saw this particular assignment as below her.

"Your mother tossed you to the curb again?" Hades asks sitting next to the young teen on the steps. A blue and black duffel bag dropping at his feet.

The blue haired girl nods while glaring at her black combat boots with blue laces that match her dark blue leather pants perfectly. A hand claps onto her back as the god looks down at her. "The others get to go to Boredon while I'm being left behind as usual. First mom tosses me to the side and now Mal will. I'm so useless to them that I can't even know mom's plan."

"Hadley, I know a way that you can go and join the others. And I have a job for you."

"Is it looking after Mal? I'm confident that she can look after herself. She will insist on having me stay to hold down her territory," Hadley points out as she leans into Hades' side. Over the years, Hadley and Hades had grown close. Hadley lived down in the Underworld with Hades and Hadie while Mal stayed with their mom. Without even thinking of how it would look to outsiders, Hades instinctively put his arm around his daughter.

"She will bring you along if you're injured. Mal won't risk you getting killed."

"I could probably get Gil to break my leg. He is always up for helping me out after Hadie and I kept him company after Uma kicked him out again. So what was your plan? World domination?" Hadley rambles after a moment of thought.

Hades chuckles as he pulls the fourteen year old to her feet. "You can prove that you are truly evil by killing Hercules and taking over Olympus. As for breaking your leg, I can do that for you. It is the most likely way that Mal will take you along."

"Throwing me into the wall will make it look like I was attacked. They will assume that it was Uma and her pirates."

Hades nods and moves his daughter's hair out of her face. "Make me proud Hadley. Prove your mother wrong. And don't worry about your brother. I will keep him safe." Hades says picking the small teen up by the collar of her black leather vest. He throws her into the brick wall of the tower.

Hadley crashes into the wall. Her head hitting the wall before her body collapses to the ground. Her leg buckling beneath her, her leg twisting at an inhuman angle as she cries out in pain. As the door to the tower opens, Hades takes off into the shadows. Disappearing.

"Hadley, what happened?" Jay asks kneeling down next to the blue haired teen. He looks around to see if he could spot any attackers. None being found.

"Uma… jealous… Gil really is strong…" Hadley mutters, her mind being a clouded mess. A whimper escapes as Jay scoops her up into his arms.

"Mal! Uma sent Gil!" Jay calls into the tower as the limo drives up.

Mal notices Hadley's leg being broken as soon as she leaves the tower and walks over to the driver, eyes glowing and arms crossed. "My sister comes with us. Unless you want a dead kid on your conscience," Mal says being completely serious. The daughter of Maleficent knows that if the youngest member of her gang is left behind, she would be dead by the end of the week. Either by Hades or Uma. The driver looks over at the teenager in Jay's arms before grabbing Hadley's bag and tossing it into the trunk.

"She will have to go to the hospital about her leg," the driver says getting out of the way as Jay sets Hadley in the limo. "It will give Auradon Prep the chance to prepare for another Villain Kid," he adds not noticing Jay steal the hood ornament off of the hood of the car.

As the rest of the kids pile on into the limo, Hadley had already grabbed the bowl of sour gummy ropes. "Thanks for helping me out guys. With a broken leg… I would have not lasted long on my own," Hadley says with one of the candies sticking out of her mouth. The youngest teen was settled between Jay and Evie. Leg propped up on the counter in front of her.

"You're one of mine. I wasn't about to leave you to die," Mal says facing the plush black wall of the car as she plots.

The boys were fighting over the bowls of candy. Evie was doing her makeup. Mal was plotting. Hadley has decided that leaning against Jay is the way to go. As they panicked over the bridge appearing, which they did not see at first. Hadley yelped as her leg was jostled when Jay and Evie grabbed onto her. Well mainly Evie. Jay had put Carlos into a headlock.

By the time they finally reached the school, Hadley had fallen asleep leaning against Evie. Whether it was out of exhaustion or a black out from pain, the rest of the group didn't know. What they do know is that they aren't leaving her alone. Not in this new place.

As the driver parks, he steps on out of the limo. "We had a bit of a… complication. An extra child had to be brought along with the chosen four."

"An extra child? What happened?" Fairy Godmother asks holding a hand out to stop the driver from opening the door for the kids.

"Someone attacked her shortly before I arrived. The daughter of Maleficent told me that the girl would be murdered if she was left behind."

"I'll talk to Elyse after the tour. She has no roommates now that Megan has graduated. I can also have the nurse take a look at her," Ben says thinking of a way to help the new addition.

"I will get a schedule for her tomorrow morning. After I have her records pulled from the castle," Fairy Godmother adds to Ben's idea as the driver asks a student to fetch a wheelchair. "Let's get to greeting!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The band begins to play as the back door to the limo opens. Jay and Carlos fall out fighting over a blue piece of fabric. Mal and Evie stepping out behind them.

"Boys! We have an audience," Mal reminds the two boys.

Jay quickly snatches the fabric from Carlos and pulls him to his feet. "Just cleaning up!" Jay says innocently, throwing Fairy Godmother a smile.

"Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it," Fairy Godmother sing songs as a band student comes back with a wheelchair.

The boys toss the items they acquired from the limo back into the limo. Onto Hadley. Who was starting to get out of the limo. "Jay! Carlos!" Mal scolds as she reaches into the limo and gets the youngest VK to lean on her.

Jay never noticed the glare into his back from the young demigoddess. His full attention being on the tan princess in pink. "Hello foxy. The name's… Jay."

Audrey awkwardly laughs as Fairy Godmother gets in the way of Jay's flirting. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress," the fairy introduces herself giving the five new students a little curtsy.

"The Fairy Godmother? As in bippity boppity boo?" Hadley asks half hiding behind Mal. Refusing to meet anyone eye to eye as her long blue hair hides half her face.

"Bippity boppity you know it," Fairy Godmother smiles at the young girl. To the older fairy, Hadley appeared to be shy like Jane. Not at all a threat to the safety of Auradon. She could easily tell one of the parents by the color of the teen's hair. Only one villain she can think of has bright blue hair like that. Hades.

"I always wondered what it must have been like for Cinderella. When you appeared with that sparkling wand and the smiles… and that sparkly wand," Mal says laying it on thick. Not like the Auradonians would ever notice.

"Well focus on the past and you'll miss the future. The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library closes at eleven and I do have a thing about curfews," Fairy Godmother says before leaving with a smile.

"What a momentous occasion! A chance for our peoples to heal!" Ben says as he tries to shake Jay's hand. Jay punches the prince in the shoulder with a smirk. When Ben shakes Mal's hand, it stays for a second too long as he looks into her emerald eyes. Hadley fully ducks behind Mal to avoid the handshake when it was her turn. "I got a wheelchair for you so you can get off your leg," Ben tells the teen as a band member pushes the wheelchair over.

"I – I'll be fine," Hadley quietly says not moving out from behind her sister.

"Take it. It'll make things a lot less painful for you," Audrey insists walking over to Hadley and takes her arm. "Come on, I won't bite," the princess says leading the young demigoddess to the wheelchair. Lightly pushing the younger girl into the chair not taking no for an answer.

"Touch her again and I will end you," Mal says calmly. Audrey's eyes moving on over to the older daughter of Maleficent.

"You're Maleficent's daughter right? Audrey asks walking back over to Ben and Mal. "Y'know… I totally don't blame your mother for trying to kill my parents."

The second Mal realizes that Audrey is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, a smirk plays on her lips. "And I don't blame your grandparetns for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge?"

"Totes!"

The two children of mortal enemies laugh. Fakeness radiating off of it.

"Well… onto the tour!" Ben clapping his hands trying to ease the tension. He moves to behind the chair Hadley is in and starts to push it. "My father converted this castle into a school after he became king." Ben says leading them up to a statue of King Adam outside of the school. Audrey hanging on his arm. He lets go of the handles on the chair so that he can clap. The statue morphs into a beast resulting in Carlos screaming and jumping into Jay's arms.

"Carlos, don't worry. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to show that anything is possible," Ben says turning to face Carlos.

"Does he shed much?" Mal asks looking at the statue of the beast.

"Mom won't let him on the couch," Ben says sounding completely serious. When Mal gave him a disbelieving look, he just gave her a smile before continuing on with the tour.

"Have any magic around here?" Mal asks moving to be a bit closer to Hadley.

"It exists but we keep it hidden away," Ben explains as Doug walks on over. "Guys, meet Doug. He will give you your schedules and show you to your dorms. If you have any questions you can ask…"

"Ask Doug," Audrey buts in as she plays with Hadley's hair, putting it into little braids. "Your hair is so nice," Audrey says not noticing Mal's glare drilling into the back of her head.

"Thanks… can you leave my hair alone?" Hadley says trying to squirm away from Audrey. Ben goes back to the wheelchair and grips the handles. "Am I not going with the others?" she asks tilting her head back to look up at Ben.

"We need to get you a roommate. You can head to the dorms once we talk to Elyse. She doesn't have a roommate," Ben says as he begins to push the wheelchair to an elevator down the hallway.

"Whose Elyse?" Hadley asks looking at the wooden paneling of the walls.

"Elyse is the daughter of Elsa. She's next in line for Arendale's throne. Thankfully Queen Elsa made the ascension to her throne twenty. Gives Elyse more time to be a kid," Ben answers pushing the chair into the elevator when it arrives.

"More like more time to sit there and read. How is she supposed to find a prince if she never leaves the library?" Audrey comments as she hits the button for the second floor.

"Not every girl needs a prince to feel good about herself. Knowledge is power," Hadley says before jumping as the elevator starts to go up. "What's going on?"

"It's called an elevator. It moves up and down between floors," Ben explains after chuckling at the fourteen-year-old's confusion. The elevator dings as the doors open on the second floor. Ben pushes the wheelchair out of the small space into a hall filled with classrooms. The hall being empty because of the lack of classes on a Sunday. He pushes the chair towards the library, a two-floor room that took up almost the entirety of the back of the east wing of the school thanks to Queen Belle. "Elyse will probably be in the back. She has some research to do for a project."

"Can I just leave? Elyse is too weird for my liking," Audrey says as they head to a table towards the back.

On the table they were heading to, around ten books were stacked on the table. A sixteen-year-old girl sat in a chair on the far side of the table. Her platinum blonde hair in a loose braid falling over her shoulder. Ice blue eyes looking down at a book written in Norwegian.

"Audrey, I'm way too busy to deal with you right now. It would be much appreciated if you would leave," the blonde says not looking up from her book.

Audrey spins and walks off in a huff. "You'll never find a prince like that!"

"Never said I wanted one," the girl says glancing up to see Ben and Hadley. "Good afternoon, little king. To what do I owe the pleasure," she asks closing her book and looking Ben in the eyes.

"Elyse, I got you a new roommate. An extra villain kid came over so I thought that showing her around could give you a break," Ben smiles as he lets go of the wheelchair. "Now I need to go find the records on a daughter of Hades."

"You won't find any on me. Just on my younger brother," Hadley says turning her head to look at Ben. "There isn't even a birth certificate."

"Can you at least tell me your age and name so I can try to set up your schedule?"

"Hadley Olympia. Fourteen," Hadley answers as Elyse starts to put her books back into her bag.

"Well Hadley, I'll get your schedule to you at breakfast. See you two in the morning," Ben says clapping his hands together before walking off.

"I'll take you to our dorm in a minute. I just have to pack up my stuff," Elyse says as she puts the last book in her bag. She slings the last book bag over her light blue clad shoulder. "It's on the other side of the school on the top floor. About a five-minute walk."

"Well figuring that I'm not allowed to walk at all… could be longer," Hadley comments as she pokes the wheels on her chair.

"Same amount of time. I'll just push you," Elyse says moving to stand behind the chair. The duo head up to the dorms in silence. The blue haired girl looking at all of the paintings of kings and queens on the way. Elyse opens the dorm room door and props it open with a white sandal. She pushes Hadley in and stops next to the bed closest to the fireplace. Unlike the other rooms, the beds were on the wall opposite the door. Up against the windows. One bed was pushed up into a corner and the second was just short of the bricks leading up to the fireplace. Most of the decorations that came in the room had been replaced with paper snowflakes and blue string lights. The snow princess flicks on the lights, the string lights turn on instead of the overhead lights. "Hopefully you have nothing against blue. It was the only color Cynthia and I agreed on."

"Blue is my favorite color," Hadley says looking around the room. Once she is next to the bed near the fireplace, she slowly gets out of the chair and falls back onto the bed. Sinking into the mattress. "Are beds normally this soft?"

"Yeah. Did you not have a bed back on the Isle?" Elyse asks sitting down next to Hadley. Smiling at the innocence of the demigod's question.

"My brother and I only had the ground to sleep on back home. Occasionally we could find a blanket. Not a lot of supplies make it to the Underworld," Hadley says before turning her head to look at the tv above the fireplace. A Nintendo Switch sitting on the mantle. An HDMI cord attached the device to the tv. "What is that?"

"It's called a Switch. It has games on it. Want to play one?" Elyse asks glad that Hadley's distraction made it so the younger teen didn't notice the sorrow and anger that flashed across the snow princess' face.

"Games?"

"Yes. Games," Elyse says getting up/ She powers on the swtich and tv and hands Hadley a joycon. "Let's play a round of Mario Party. The instructions are in the game."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Remedial Goodness 101. A class that none of the villain kids wanted to take. At the back two tables, Mal and Evie sat at one table and the boys at the other back table. Hadley sat at the table in front of the other two girls. The youngest teen was not really paying much attention to the questions that Fairy Godmother was asking. Her head was down on the desk. The black hood of her oversized hoodie pulled up over her head to hide her messy blue hair. Face on the desk, her arms being a pillow for her.

As class ended, Fairy Godmother sat in the chair next to Hadley's wheelchair. She puts her hand on Hadley's shoulder and briefly shakes her shoulder to wake the teenager. "Hadley, sweetie. You need to wake up," the fairy says quietly.

The fourteen-year old mumbles under her breath. Slowly shaking the headmistress's hand off her shoulder. She lifts her head up from the table, a blank sheet of notebook paper stuck to her forehead. Dark bags under her eyes completely visible to the teacher. "Did I fall asleep?" she asks blinking awake.

"Yes you did. Did you not sleep last night?" the blue clad fairy asks noticing the dark bags under Hadley's eyes. Next to her hand, a stack of papers rested with a pencil sitting on top of them.

"The bed was soft. It was weird," Hadley says before yawning. "And my leg still hurts. The ice Elyse put on it melted within 10 minutes."  
"Well before I give you your placement test, let's get you to the doctor. Your leg needs to be fixed," Fairy Godmother says as she gets out of her seat. "I have a doctor at the clinic who can look at your leg," she adds moving behind the wheelchair. She starts to push the chair towards the door to the classroom.

"What's a doctor?" Hadley asks looking up at Fairy Godmother. Confusion shining in her dark emerald eyes. "Does the doctor cut off broken legs? Or put those people down? That's what they do on the Isle."

"A doctor is a healer! They… help people. This isn't the Isle," the headmistress says failing to hide the shock that appeared on her face due to Hadley's questions. Did the Isle really not have any doctors? Surely with all the children King Adam sent some help. Was the Isle really that bad?

"People are allowed to help people here? They don't get hurt for helping?" Hadley asks looking at the wooden walls as she is pushed towards the clinic. The number of students and classrooms decreased as the pair begins to approach a set of tall wooden doors on the right side of an empty hallway. A small sign was hung next to the door that read Clinic in gold calligraphy. Fairy Godmother knocks on the door. A tall woman in a long white coat opens the door and looks down at the small teen and short woman. Her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

"So this is the student with the broken leg. I can take it from here. Because she is a minor and was unplanned, she will need a guardian to sign off on all medical treatments," the doctor says taking the wheelchair from the headmistress.

"Artemis is teaching a PE class in the fields. I can go get her," Fairy Godmother says before giving the doctor a little curtsy. She leaves the chair filled waiting room to head to the fields.

The fields consisted of more than just the tourney field the boys used. Another field laid beyond it. One without any clear markings other than the scuff marks of shoes on green grass. A group of thirty or so students were running around doing passing drills for soccer. A tall woman with green skin and hair was watching the students as they practice passing the soccer ball back and forth. The woman turns to see the blue clad fairy walking towards her. The green skinned woman jogs on over and stops in front of the headmistress. "Is something wrong?"

"You know how an extra villain kid came with the others yesterday? A young teen who is injured?" Fairy Godmother says gripping her hands together nervously.

"Yes. Why are you so nervous? Did something happen?" the woman asks crossing her arms over her blue and gold workout shirt.

"Turns out, she is Hades' daughter. And before any medical treatment can be done, she needs a guardian," Fairy Godmother says after a moment of wringing her hands.

"I'll cancel the rest of my classes for today. Once I know that my cousin is alright, I'll contact my father about her. He may insist on her going to school on Olympus," the woman says before turning towards her students and blowing the whistle that is around her neck. "Class is dismissed early! Go change back into your normal clothes!"

The students take off for the locker room at a run. Passing the two teachers on their way.

"Thank you, Artemis. I will go and see if I can find any records of this child. So far, I've had no luck," Fairy Godmother says with a smile before leaving the field. She had spent hours trying to find anything on a Hadley. She found quite a few records on a Hadie, but nothing on Hadley.

As Artemis went to the clinic to see the doctor, her eyes were instantly drawn to a blue haired teen flinching away from a needle. With a chuckle, she walks over and sits next to the scared Hadley. "There is no reason to fear the needle."

"I'm not scared of it!" Hadley insists seeing it as a challenge. Failing to realize that Artemis had managed to trap her left arm against her side as the doctor takes Hadley's right arm and injects the vaccine.

"Thank you for holding her still, Artemis. I assume that you will be filling the role of guardian," the doctor says throwing the needle in the trash container marked sharp objects. "I can get the papers in just a moment."

"I will be her guardian. Once I sign the papers, will you be able to treat her leg?" Artemis asks letting go of her little cousin.

"Yes. I just needed permission from a guardian," the doctor says before walking into her office.

"What's a guardian?" Hadley asks looking over at her much older cousin. Blue hair still in her face.

"An adult who isn't your parent that takes care of a minor," Artemis answers after a moment of thought. She looks down at her younger cousin. Takes note of the nonflaming blue hair. The black hoodie that is falling apart. Blue jeans ripped in random places, exposing old scars from fights back on the Isle.

"Why did you agree to be my guardian? After all… my father did release the titans and tried to take over Olympus," Hadley asks as she moves her eyes away from Artemis to stare at the broken blue laces of her black boots. Skulls painted onto the sides.

"You aren't your father. You're your own person. And Auradon will give you the chance to discover who you are," Artemis explains as she puts her hand on Hadley's shoulder. As the doctor walks back into the clinic with the papers, Artemis removes her hand from Hadley. "Where do I need to sign the papers?"

"On the dotted line on the last page. Once that is done, I can get an x-ray done to see if she just needs a cast or needs surgery," the doctor says handing a thick stack of papers to the goddess.

Artemis quickly signs where she was told and hands it back to the doctor. "Get to work then."

**A/N: Sorry for only having irregular updates, I've been busy at work lately. Hopefully I'll get time to write more at some point. I've been out with friends and travelling a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple months after having surgery to fix her legs, Artemis managed to talk Hadley into coming down to the fields. The teen having a brace on her knee to help keep it stable. Unlike the rest of the VKs, she had to play catchup on all of her schoolwork. In fact, the only class she has with other students is Remedial Goodness 101 with the other VKs. After failing the placement test, Athena had to come down from Olympus to privately teach Hadley. As the demigoddess finally made it to the field, both goddesses were there waiting for her. "Am I in trouble? I swear that I actually went to bed before two am for once. Or did I sleep through a lesson again?"

"No… but you really need to sleep more. You're still a growing child," Artemis says slinging an arm over Hadley's shoulders. Ruffling the teen's blue hair. "Spend some time at Athena and I's place. Catch up on sleep. Tell us about the Isle."

"You do need to stay awake during lessons if you ever want to take classes with others," Athena points out as she picks up a soccer ball from the ground. "That's not why we're here though."

"Then why are we here? I've been busy trying to beat Crown of Duty," Hadley asks as Artemis leads her to a soccer goal.

"You've been cleared for sports. And Mal told me about how active you were back on the Isle, so I thought we could do some drills to help you build back up your stamina."

"Soccer? I only know how to do flips across buildings and how to climb stuff," Hadley says having grown up doing parkour like Jay, just less showy with it. She only used it to travel from one place to another quickly before Hades realized she snuck out again.

"I know that you did parkour. Which is why I think you would make a great goalie. You're observant of your surroundings. You can think on your feet and act on it," Artemis explains positioning Hadley in front of the net. "We need those instincts on the team."

"So what does a goalie do?" Hadley asks standing in the goal. Despite having gone to all of the tourney games, she never paid much attention to Herkie in the goal. Just Carlos and Jay.

"Block the balls from the goal while staying in the goal zone. Athena and I will practice kicking the balls at you. Block more than ten, we'll drop the staying with us over the weekend. Block less, you have to stay with us this weekend. Father is visiting and wants to meet you," Artemis says helping Hadley get into position.

"Uncle Zeus actually wants to meet me? Is that good or bad?" Hadley asks concern thick in her voice. Over the years, he had been told that Zeus wants revenge on Hades and would use her against him.

"Relax, kid. He doesn't blame you for what your father did. He just wants to meet you and get to know you," Artemis says patting Hadley's cheek. What the goddess refused to mention is that her father did have a plot for revenge against Hades. One that every Olympian was in on. Thanks to Hades, Zeus and Hera could not raise Hercules. Now that they have access to Hadley, they do not plan on letting Hades ever see her again. Perhaps even turning her into a small child or wiping her memory depending on what all Hades had taught her over the years.

"He's not going to hurt me?" Hadley asks, starting to calm down a bit more. Tension leaving her body as she visibly relaxes.

"Our father knows that you are still a child. Us Olympians are thousands of years old. To us, you are still just a toddler learning about the world," Athena smiles as she moves a soccer ball with her foot.

"I know… I know… you only remind me that I'm practically a toddler at least twice a day," Hadley says rolling her eyes. Barely noticing the soccer ball flying towards the top right corner of the goal. The young teen instantly jumps into action. Springing on the balls of her feet, she leaps into the air just in time for the black and white ball to brush against her fingertips before it hits the net. "Not fair! You didn't tell me that we were starting!" Hadley says as she gets up off the ground. As she missed the soccer ball, she landed in the dirt on her side.

"Well… we're starting, squirt," Artemis smirks as she grabs another soccer ball. Preparing to kick it into the goal.

Naturally, Hadley blocked exactly ten. Which is precisely why the blue haired teen is hiding in one of the guest bedrooms of the house belonging to the Olympians. House wasn't really the best word to describe the thirteen bedroom building she was in. Before arriving, someone had decorated the room to the teen's preferences. Artemis and Athena were probably the ones who did that. The room was a dark blue, golden ivy crawling up the walls. The furniture was made out of a light maple, the bedding all black to match the rug.

"Hadley! Come out! They're here!" Artemis calls out before poking her head into the room she and Athena set up for the teen. As the teen heard the door open, she quickly pretends to be asleep on the covers.

"Is she coming?" a soft voice asks from next to Artemis. Peeking into the room around the green skinned goddess, pink aura glowing as she smiles at the clearly pretending to be sleeping teen. "We will meet up with you and the others soon. It seems like she is a bit nervous."

Shortly after the green skinned goddess left, Hadley felt the bed dip under more weight. The pink skinned goddess moves some blue hair out of her little niece's face. "I know you aren't actually asleep. I've raised enough children to figure it out," she chuckles as she brushes a hand against the pale teen's cheek.

"Worth a try," Hadley mutters as she opens her eyes and turns to face the goddess. Pink skin and aura, kind smile? The demigoddess racks her brain trying to figure out the name of this Olympian. The only one she could think of was Hera.

"Nervous about meeting everyone?" You father probably told you terrible things about all of us," Hera says smiling down once she sees the emerald eyes open.

"Dad told me the Uncle Zeus and Hercules will use me to get revenge on him," Hadley whispers unsure if Hera would hear her.

A flash of anger appears in the goddess' eyes. Why would Hades make this child fear her own family? Maybe it is best if Hades isn't in Hadley's life anymore. "They would never use you for revenge! You're just a little girl."

"I'm fourteen. I'm not little," Hadley mutters turning away from Hera. All of this has been overwhelming for her. Growing up, she was told that Zeus and Hercules would do anything to get revenge. Now she was hearing the opposite.

"How about you stay here while I go talk to the others," Hera says smiling. Without waiting for a response, she kisses Hadley's forehead before leaving. Back in the living room, Zeus and Hercules were sitting across from Artemis and Athena. "Hades told Hadley that we will only use her as a pawn. I will not let Hades have any contact with her, not after the poison he filled her head with."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hadley was not really in the best of moods after that weekend with the Olympians. She kept getting weird glances. Hushed conversations would stop as she entered the room. At least back at the dorms, she had Elyse and the other VKs to back her up. Which is precisely why Hadley was laying down on her bed in her and Elyse's room. "My family is up to something. I know it."

"Probably are. Why else would they be quiet when you enter a room?" Elyse agrees as she connects the X-Box One that she just bought to the flatscreen TV just above the fireplace. A stack of new games on the mantle. Along with funko characters from Halo Reach, Borderlands, and Crown of Duty. "Did they have any reason to be plotting?"

No. They'd have no reason to know about what my father wanted me to do," Hadley says as she sits up and takes the black controller from Elyse as the console starts up.

"What plan was that?" Elyse asks as she sits down next to her fiery roommate. Blue controller in hand. Ever since that first night, they made a point in spending a couple hours a night playing videogames. Before Hadley came, Elyse rarely played any games. Preferring to study instead. Something about the childish light that would appear in the younger teen's eyes made the ice princess want to goof off more.

"He wants me to take over Olympus for him," the blue haired girl says after a moment. Her shoulders slumped a bit. Shivering a bit as Elyse puts her arm around her shoulder. The cold radiating off of her friend turning into steam thanks to Hadley's hell fire.

"Do you want to? I won't see you any different if you do," Elyse says as she puts an arm around the smaller teen's shoulders. Frost quickly forming and melting off of the black jacket with dark blue sleeves. Over the months, she and Hadley grew quite close. Despite fire and snow not mixing. What started as videogame sessions after classes turned into deep conversations about anything and everything.

"No. I don't. I like it here. There are so many things and people that I care about here," Hadley says leaning into Elyse's side. Platinum blonde hair getting into her pale face.

A smirk plays on the snow princess' face. "Any one person in particular?" she asks, a teasing tone in her voice. Giving Hadley a little wink as the blue clad teen pulls away with a blush.

"I… no! Maybe…," Hadley blushes trying to come up with a coherent sentence. Using all her brainpower she could after it had turned to mush. "I… I need to go!" she quickly says before getting to her feet and running out of the room. Not even putting on her black boots. Going off in dark blue socks.

"That told me all I needed to know," Elyse chuckles as she watches her panicked roommate take off.

In Mal and Evie's room, all four of the other VKs were sitting around a table discussing the wand. Suddenly, Hadley barges in. Panic clear in her eyes.

"Did something happen?" Mal asks as she walks over to the one VK unaware of their plan. She puts an arm around the blue haired girl's shoulders, something that she wouldn't have been able to do back on the Isle. Giving Mal a clue about how comfortable Hadley had become in Auradon. The fairy frowns the second she notices the blush on her little sister's face. "Boys, Evie, go to the boys' room. I'll catch up later," Mal orders to her gang. Evie, Carlos, and Jay look between each other before leaving the room. Carlos patting Hadley's shoulder as he passes by the VK closest in age to him. Mal closes the door after the others leave before turning to Hadley. "Why are you blushing?"

"Promise not to get mad about me? What I'm about to say would get me killed on the Isle," Hadley says pulling away from her older sister.

"Is it about you being a lesbian? The gang and I figured it out back on the Isle. The way you act around Elyse just solidified our suspicions," Mal chuckles before patting her little sister's cheek. On the Isle, being gay is almost certain death. Hence why the Core Four never outed Hadley. Thankfully, Auradon is more accepting. They kind of need to be after Queen Elsa and Queen Merida got married.

"Have I really been that obvious?" Hadley asks sitting down on the purple covered bed.

"With Elyse, I knew for sure that you were a lesbian from the second day in Auradon. All the late nights, the smiles, suddenly being fine with the cold," Mal lists off as she sits down next to Hadley. "So what caused this blush, I may not be good with feelings but I can try to help."

"Dad asked me to take over Olympus. When I told Elyse that I don't plan on doing it, she asked if it was because of one person in particular. I panicked. Said maybe. Aaaaand now I'm here," Hadley says looking down at her distressed dark blue jeans. The blush just worsening as Mal starts to laugh.

"You only said maybe? Stop being a wimp and just tell her how you feel," Mal says after calming down from the laughing.

"Says the one who never told the others that you have true feelings for Ben," Hadley points out as she looks up to meet identical green eyes.

"I never should have told you about my dreams back on the Isle. I never should have brought you to Auradon. Get out of my room. I need to leave," Mal says as the mirth in her eyes are replaced by anger.

"Fine, I'll go. Just know that you'll be outed at some point. Even if I say nothing, the others will find out," Hadley warns before leaving the disgustingly pink room. Heading back to her own blue one.

Elyse was in the room pacing as Hadley walked in. Feeling terrible after pushing her friend too much about her feelings, knowing that Hadley struggled with expressing those feelings. "I'm sorry if I crossed a li-" she starts to say as she notices Hadley close the door after walking in. Getting cut off as Hadley grabs onto her light blue hoodie. Seconds later, the demigoddess pulled the ice princess into a kiss. A pale hand massaging the scalp beneath bright blue hair. After pulling away from the kiss, the princess smiles. "Finally going to embrace yourself?"

"I'm not on the Isle anymore. I can finally embrace who I am," Hadley says, blush returning with increasing intensity. After that conversation with Mal, a bit of sadness stayed in her eyes. Something her very close friend picked up on.

"Did something happen? I'm willing to freeze Chad if he was teasing you again," Elyse says sitting them down on the bed furthest from the fireplace. The one that both of them slept on at this point. Coming to Auradon, Hadley wasn't used to sleeping alone. And with Elyse being a cuddler, she was perfectly fine snuggling up with Hadley every night. Enjoying the body warmth the younger girl provided.

"Mal wishes that she left me back on the Isle. I never spoke up or teased her back there because I was afraid. Here… I'm finally not afraid anymore," Hadley says after a moment as she wrings her hands together.

"Maybe you're just fitting into Auradon easier than she is. The four of them stuck together for the most part, you've been thriving on your own. Discovering who you are. It's good that you're no longer afraid. I'm here for you. And the not being afraid will come in handy when my moms question you on Family Day. They really want to meet you, especially after you kicked my cousin Annie's butt in soccer a couple weeks ago. Really knocked her down a few pegs," Elyse smiles softly before kissing Hadley on the cheek.

"Could you be there with me when I videochat my dad for family day? I'm calling him after the others talk to their parents. Dad and Maleficent… dad has nicer things to say about Hercules," Hadley asks after Elyse kisses her on the cheek.

Elyse smirks and pushes an unsuspecting Hadley onto the bed a kisses her nose. "I'd do anything for you, even play mindless videogames just to spend time with you."

"Thanks Elyse. For everything," Hadley smiles as Elyse pulls her into a cuddle. Starting to fall asleep as the snow princess plays with her hair.

A few days later, it was time for the videochats. As the other four VKs spoke to their parents, Hadley sat in the back with Elyse. Trying to avoid being seen by the four villains on the small screen. Something she failed to do. Naturally.

"Mal! Is that Hades' stupid little sparkplug back there?" Maleficent asks leaning closer to the screen on the villains' end.

Hadley instantly tenses up. Taking Elyse's hand in a death grip. "Firecracker is more appropriate. I have fire, not electricity. If you're going to insult me, at least get it right."

Mal chuckles at the comment the young demigoddess made as Jay turned off the screen. "Told you that Hadley and my mom do not get along," she smirks at Fairy Godmother.

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay says giving the headmistress a tight smile before leaving with the rest of his crew. Leaving the demigoddess and princess alone in the room with the older fairy.

"So is it our turn then?" Hadley asks as she and Elyse head to the small TV screen. An excited smile on her face.

"Not quite… Zeus and Hera took over guardianship of you and they have forbidden Hades from speaking to you. I'm so sorry sweetheart." The old fairy says, pain on her face due to the bad news.

Once calm blue hair flares up into a burning inferno. Emerald eyes glowing as she storms out of the room.

"She really misses her dad… I'll talk to her, Elyse sighs before following her friend back to the dorms. Hoping to catch up before anything catches on fire from the blue sparks going off of Hadley's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me for all this time, y'all! We are getting towards the end of this story, I may take a break from this to continue another story of mine.**

Hadley was sitting in her and Elyse's dorm room on the floor. Black leather clad back pressed up against the door to keep it closed. Despite the door being locked anyways. Her knees pulled up to her chest. Holes being in the knee area of her dark blue jeans, exposing her knees to the chilled air. "I know that you're out there, Elyse. Can you just leave me alone?"

"No. I'm not leaving you alone, no matter how stubborn you are. You can always count on me being here for you," Elyse says sitting down on the other side of the door. Leaning her head against the door. "I care too much about you to ever leave you," she whispers as Herkie walks past the pale girl.

The red haired teen stops next to the princess after hearing not just what Elyse said, but the soft sobs coming from inside the room. "I'm guessing that my grandmother did something. She wasn't happy about Hadley thinking that dad or grandpa would hurt her."

"She forbade any communication between Hades and Hadley. Hadley really misses her dad and brother, despite her fear of Zeus and Hercules… Hades cared about her," Elyse says as she hear the door unlock behind her.

"If I knew that, my grandmother would try something like that, I would have tried to talk her out of it. I'll talk to her on Family Day. Dad and I may be able to get her to change her mind," Herkie says as he pats Elyse's shoulder. "Thanks for being there for my cousin," he adds before giving the white haired a grin and leaves.

The second the son of Hercules left, the door clicked open. "So I get to come inn now?" Elyse asks as she gets up off the floor, brushing dirt off of her white skirt. As she looks into the room, the only signs of her roommate was a wiggling pile of blue blankets on the bed closest to the fireplace. The princess closes the door behind her after entering the room. She sits down next to the pile of blankets. Placing her pale hand on the bed, not being surprised when a slightly less pale hand reaches out and grabs hers. "I can help you avoid your family on Family Day. Join me with showing my moms around the city. We'll even go to the arcade you love so much."

"Don't you want some alone time with your moms? I know that you miss them," Hadley says starting to uncover herself from the blankets Looking away to try to avoid looking Elyse in the eyes. Her eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"I'll just tell them what happened. They'll understand," Elyse promises as she pulls her friend into a hug.`

"You promise?" Hadley asks as she leans into Elyse's embrace. Tucking her head under her chin.

"Yeah. So a bit off topic… what are we?" Elyse asks before kissing the top of her friend's head. After a week or so of secret kisses, the princess was confused as to what they are.

"I don't know. More than friends? Friends who just talk very close together with tongue?" Hadley jokes. Giving her friend an innocent little grin as her friend falls back onto the bed laughing.

"So just see what all happens?" Elyse asks once the giggling stops. Looking up at the blue haired teen who was still sitting up with an innocent grin.

"I like that plan," Hadley smiles before laying down next to the fair haired girl. Curling up next to the chilly teen. "Gives us a chance to figure everything out… want to play Mario Party? I call Goomba if we do."

Elyse giggles and kisses Hadley's nose. "As long as you stop targeting my stars," she jokes as she leans up to grab the tv remote from Hadley's nightstand. She turns on the tv before getting up and grabbing the blue and red joycons off the Switch. "Let's skip our classes tomorrow. Relax before you meet my moms Saturday."

"You're willing to cut classes for me? Awww you do care about me," Hadley teases as she sits up and pulls a dark blue blanket up around herself. Opening the blanket for her kinda sorta more than a firne sat back down. Instantly going into a snuggle before the betrayals ensue due to star stealing.

A couple days later, Hadley was hanging out by the chocolate fountain. After being told that semi-formal was necessary, the demigoddess dragged Mal shopping on Friday for a new dress shirt and pants. Something that really peeved off Evie after the daughter of the Evil Queen spent a week sewing Hadley a knee-length dark blue ombre dress. The fourteen-year-old didn't ask for the dress, why would she when she despises skirts? She decided that a dark blue button-down shirt with black dress pants would be better. The lack of a skirt wasn't the only reason why she loved her outfit. After she folded up her sleeves, Elyse couldn't stop looking at her. Maybe the new half shave haircut has something to do with it. Which she totally didn't do to annoy Hera. That definitely was not her reason for chopping off her hair to her chin before shaving the right side of her head.

As the teen was trying to find a way to 'rescue' the chocolate fountain from the cruel service of Auradon, a queen with long, curly, red hair walks up to stand next to the teen. "Love chocolate, lass?" the queen asks, Scottish accent thick despite all the time in Arendale.

"No, my friend loves chocolate though," Hadley says as she grabs a strawberry out of a passing bowl.

"Your friend has a sweet tooth then," the queen chuckles as she looks at the teen, noting all of the blue. "I am Queen Merida of Dun Broch and Arendale. Would you be Hadley, by any chance Lass?"

"Yeah, I'm Hadley. You're one of Elyse's moms?" Hadley asks as she snags a strawberry from another passing bowl. Tapping her painted black nails against her leg, a nervous habit of hers since early childhood. Only slowing done since coming to Auradon.

"Mum, please don't grill Hadley. A lot has happened over the past few days for her," Elyse says as she walks over to Merida with a smile. Pale blue cocktail dress glittering in the sunlight as she pulls one of her moms into a bear hug. "I missed you, mum."

"I missed you too, snowflake," Merida smiles as she hugs her daughter back. "I won't question your friend too much. More of your mum's thing. She did add an extra seat to our lunch reservation for Hadley."

"Thanks mum," Elyse smiles before kissing her mother's cheek. As she was about to speak again, she sees Hadley walking off to join Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay in front of Chad. "Chad is so going to get his butt kicked," she chuckles watching as Hadley stands next to Jay, fists clenched ready for a fight.

"Looks like the loner freak is here too now," Chad sneers as he sees the bright blue haired teen join the crew. The sneer becoming more prominent as he notices the boyish clothes the daughter of Hades is wearing. "Do you shop in the little boy's section? No wonder you tricked Elyse into liking you. Wannabe lesbian," he laughs looking to his friends around him for support, only Audrey laughing along with him.

Pale fists clench up even more as the words hit Hadley's core. Tears starting to build up behind her eyes. As the teen started to pull back her fist, she heard a melodic voice not that far off. One that she recognized to be her aunt. Her fist instantly drops as she takes off at a run back towards the dorms.

"Elyse, go to your friend. We will move the lunch reservation if needed," Merida says after watching the scene unfold. Knowing that her daughter is wanting to help the daughter of Hades.

"I'll call you later," Elyse says seconds before taking off after her friend, taking off her white heels as she runs. Not noticing the green-skinned goddess following behind Hadley as well.

Back at the dorms, Hadley sits in the shared closet. The button up shirt discarded on the floor, leaving the teen in her dark blue undershirt. "Hadley, you here?" Artemis calls out as she enters the dorm room. After days of not hearing from her little cousin, the goddess of the hunt was worried about the teen.

"Go away, Artie! I'd rather not deal with you or the others," Hadley says from her hiding spot. Not budging even as she hears footsteps approaching the door.

"I get that you're mad… but Artie? Really?" the goddess asks as she opens the closet door. Seeing her cousin hiding in the furthest corner. The green-skinned maiden sits in the closet on the other side of the teen. "We didn't realize how close you are to Hades. If at least one of us knew… maybe Hera could have been convinced to not forbid you from talking to your father in the first place."

"Why do it in the first place?" Hadley asks looking down, refusing to meet her cousin's eyes. Not wanting to expose the redness from crying. Chad had been bullying her since the beginning. Until today, she's been able to ignore him. Ignore him teasing her for being behind in school. This was just the last straw. It's one thing to tease her about her clothes, which she did actually find in the child's section of a tuxedo store. However… she would never leave Elyse on.

"We thought Hades would use you to take over Olympus. That you would only ever be a pawn to him," Artemis admits after a few minutes of silence. It wasn't an easy decision for the Olympians to make. Especially with Hercules fighting his parents the entire way. After being separated from his own parents as a baby, he didn't want his cousin to lose her father. "Hercules fought for you getting to speak to Hades more often. Apollo and I told them to talk to you about it. To include you in the conversation."  
"Why didn't she? I miss my dad," Hadley says as she pulls her knees closer to her chest. Finally looking up at her cousin. Red, puffy eyes exposed. Once bright emerald eyes now dim.

"You're a kid. She figured that you wouldn't know what could be best for you," Artemis says after a moment of intense thought. Hera gave another reason to not consult her little niece. The goddess of family and marriage lost her son to Hades, so she took his heir as revenge. If she could have, she would have taken Hades' son as well.

"She just wanted revenge. Thankfully dad still has Hadie. Mom and dad still get to keep their youngest kid," Hadley says as she leans back against the wooden walls of the closet. "Can I be left alone now? And tell Hera to not bother trying to contact me again. I don't want to see or ever talk to her again."

"I'll tell her. Bye Hadley," Artemis says before leaving the closet. As she leaves the room, she takes out her phone and calls Hera. The second her step-mother picks up, she states "We need to talk about Hadley. I'll see you at home tonight. 6 o'clock."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hadley, I know you're here. Artemis told me. Please just talk to me," Elyse says as she enters the dorm room. Ice blue eyes filled with anger over Chad. As the dorm door clicks closed, the closet door opens. Exposing Hadley's bare pale arms. "I know what Chad said is a lie. He's still jealous of me turning him down last year," she adds as she sits down across from her kinda maybe sorta more than a friend.

"I can't even put words as to what we are. The fact that you don't believe him astounds me," Hadley scoffs as she pulls her button up shirt back on. Covering the thin, light scars on her shoulders. Scars from her desperation to stay in the closet on the Isle.

"I know that things are different on the Isle. That you can't be true to yourself. Freedom is still new to you. It's why I'm willing to wait as long as I have to. I would never dream of pushing you. I could never rush you," the snow princess whispers, pulling her blue haired friend into a hug. Smiling as the smaller girl relaxes against her. A sign of trust that took months to build up.

"Thank you, snowflake. I means so much to me that you believe me over Chad… I just wish that I was better with my words," Hadley says as she leans back. Resting her head on Elyse's shoulder.

"You show your thoughts through actions. You found an alternative way of talking," Elyse whispers into Hadley's blue hair. Holding the shorter teen close to her chest, glad that the blue hair was not in flames. Remembering back on the week before…

It was Elyse's seventeenth birthday and Hadley had been avoiding her ever since they kissed. Always leaving the room whenever she entered. Talking in hushed whispers with Ben. The sudden avoidance worried the heir of Arendale. Worry that she messed up by letting Hadley kiss her. When her mothers told her to stay at school, she thought that she would be spending her birthday alone for once. So when she walked into the gardens to get some fresh air, she did not expect to see the blue streamers mixed amongst glacier blue twinkling icicle lights on the tress. The chocolate cake with white frosting. The chocolate roses dotting the sides of the cake. The mountain of presents on the picnic table. All of the VKs were there, along with Ben, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug. But more important to her, her Aunt Anna and her five year old brother Marcail. The little heir of DunBroch. Elyse hadn't been expecting any of this… she saw it as Hadley's way of showing that she cares.

"I really threw an awesome party for you," Hadley chuckles as she hugs one of Elyse's arms.

"It was easily one of the best surprises that I ever got from someone. Nothing can top that kiss though," the princess grins as she doesn't stop Hadley from moving her arm to be even closer. At this point, she's used to being used as a teddy bear. Ever since Hadley had a nightmare that first night.

"I think I can come up with a better surprise," Hadley says giving her a little smile. "I'm ready to make things between us official. To be girlfriends."

Elyse smiles as she tilts Hadley's chin up for a kiss. "That is a better surprise. Now are we staying in this closet all day or are we going to get some food?"

"So will I be reintroduced to your moms as your girlfriend now?" Hadley asks as she gets up. Pulling back on her dark blue button up shirt. Chuckling as Elyse gets up to help her now girlfriend with the buttons before the blue haired girl had a chance to start on them.

"Well my entire family thought that we were dating for a couple of weeks now. Those posts of us cuddling and making funny faces together on instaroyal made quite a few royals assume things," Elyse laughs before kissing Hadley's forehead. Taking the younger girl by the hand as they leave the closet. "Now let's get you cleaned up. Show Chad that whatever he says does not matter."

All the way up to that Friday, Elyse and Hadley were almost inseparable. Constantly annoying Chad by walking each other to class, holding hands, and not so secret kisses. Chad wasn't the only person they were messing with. Mal wasn't very happy to see the happy couple either. Not because they were rubbing their relationship in her face, but because she knew that Maleficent would kill Hadley for it. Likely within the next few hours now that Evie is helping Mal get ready. "Evie… do you think we should tell Hadley the plan?"

"Maybe… she really doesn't have anything to prove to Hades though. She may even try to stop you," Evie says as she does up the back of the purple high collared gown. "She lost her edge! She quickly went soft after hanging around Elyse."

Mal sighs and sits down on her bed. "I'm responsible for her. I need to make sure that she stays safe."

"Tell her that she should go to Olympus. Watch the coronation with her family. They'd keep her safe from your mother," Evie suggests as she sits down next to Mal.

The purplette shakes her head. "Hera banned Hadley from talking to Hades. Unlike our parents, Hades was actually a good parent to Hadley. She refuses to talk to Hera now. Hadley will just have to make a run for it."

During the coronation, Hadley wasn't with the other VKs. After the lunch with Elsa and Merida, they invited Hadley to stand with them during the coronation. Her leg bouncing in boredom as Fairy Godmother gave Ben her blessing. Only starting to pay attention when Jane grabbed the magic wand and accidentally opened the barrier. Running to catch up with Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal. Never realizing their plan of stealing the want to take down the barrier. When Mal took the wand from Jane and didn't return it to Fairy Godmother, the fourteen-year-old's hair started to flame up. "Mal… just give back the wand."

"Listen to Hadley, you don't have to do this," Ben says walking over to Mal, hand outstretched to her.

"We don't have a choice, Ben! Our parents…" Mal starts to say, backing away from him. Ivory wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"Your parents can't reach you here. They can't get past the barrier. You're safe," Ben assures them. Hoping to get through to them.

"We can follow our hearts here. Be who we truly are without fear," Hadley adds in. Moving to stand next to Ben. "We're safe here."

Within seconds if Hadley saying that they're safe, Maleficent appears in a cloud of purple smoke. "I'm baaaack! Miss me?" the Mistress of all Evil cackles as the royals and students in the cathedral panicked and started to run. "Mal! Wand me! Chop op!"

As Maleficent waits for Mal to tos her the wand, the teenage purplette turns to the daughter of hades. Seeing the pure heartbreak in her eyes. "I'm not your pawn anymore, mother," Mal says as she turns back to her mother. Pushing Hadley behind her for protection despite the girl being a good five inches taller after her latest growth spurt. "Fairy Godmother!" the half-fey shouts out as she tosses the wand to the older good fairy.

Within seconds of catching the wand, the headmistress began to wave the magic wand. "Bippity boppity…"

"Boo!" Maleficent sneers before waving her scepter, freezing everyone except for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "We should probably start by doing this…" the villainess says as she flings the frozen body of Hadley into a pillar with another wave of her scepter. "She isn't needed. Never was," she adds as she grabs the wand from Fairy Godmother's frozen hand.

"Just leave, mother. Go back to the Isle. We don't want you here," Mal says as she moves closer to her fallen sister. "We're happy here."

"Oh don't tell me that you went soft like your sister," Maleficent says as she points the wand at her younger child. The one curled up at the bottom of a pillar.

"And now I command wand to my hand!" Mal shouts with her hand outstretched. The ivory wand tugs its way out of Maleficent's hand and flies into Mal's hand. "Hades! I did not think that would work!" she exclaims in shock.

"You insolate child! You're not getting away with this…" Maleficent growls as she turns into a black scaled dragon. Green flames shooting out towards the teenagers.

The four villain kids duck behind a pillar to escape the flames. "Follow me/ I have a plan," Mal says as Jay pulls Hadley to safety behind the pillar. Without waiting for a response from her friends, from her family, she runs out in front of her mother. "This is between you and me mother!" she shouts. Emerald eyes glowing. Identical eyes glare back at her in an intense staring contest. "The power of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one," she chants. Using it to throw Maleficent's concentration. Resulting in the older fey to turn into a lizard the size of her heart.

Fairy Godmother comes back from being frozen before the others in the cathedral. "You have all earned As in Goodness Class," she smiles as she takes her wand back from Mal. With a "bippity boppity boo," the fairy releases everyone else from the dark fairy's spell. All except for the daughter of Hades.

The second Mal saw that Hadley never woke up, she runs over to her baby sister. As she was about to shake Hadley awake, Elyse ran over to her girlfriend. Kneeling down next to the blue haired girl. "Go join the others. I'll take Hadley to the hospital." As all of the other students of Auradon Prep went to the part to celebrate, Elyse sat next to the still sleeping Hadley in the white hospital room. Hoping that she wakes up soon. Due to being thrown into a pillar, three of Hadley's ribs were cracked and she had a concussion. With some minor brain swelling according to Doc. Her body had shut down to slow her breathing to preserve strength. One of the ribs being only a centimeter away from puncturing her lung, one deep breath is all that it will take to finish the job.

**A/N: So I'm ending this story here! I'll be continuing it in a sequel set between D1 and D2 at some point.**


End file.
